The Riverdale Vampire
by BehindBlueEyes7
Summary: When a new restaurant opens up in Riverdale, Betty and the gang check it out. See what they may uncover, what secrets they keep, what new friends they will make, there maybe a new member joining the group. Who knows? *DISCON*
1. Riverdale

**Hey Guys! I just wanted to say this is my very first story so please don't be to harsh.**

 **-WARNING- As much as I wish I did, I do not own Riverdale or The Vampire Diaries, I only own this story.**

 **Songs used in this chapter:**

 ** _Can't Help Falling in Love-_ Cover by Haley Reinhart, Originally by Elvis Presley**

* * *

 **Chapter One**

 _ **Riverdale**_

.

"Elizabeth! Maxine!" Archie and Jughead are here to walk you to school!" Alice yelled

"Coming!" Betty and Maxine yelled back.

Betty walks downstairs and grabs her bag as Maxine follows

"Bye Mom" the girls say in unison

"Bye girls"

Betty stands next to Jughead as Maxine stands by Archie

"Hey Max" Archie says

"Hello Archiekins, Juggie" Maxine greets

Veronica walks behind Betty and scares her

"Hello to you too Ronnie" Maxine giggles.

"Hey Kevin" Betty says while glaring at Veronica

"Hey. Have you guys heard about Jason?" Kevin asked

"Yeah, we have" Betty said

"How is Polly holding up?" Veronica asked.

"We don't really know. Our parents sent her away a month ago. They said she went crazy. I doubt it though." Maxine said

"Well I believe them" Betty says, obviously annoyed

Maxine rolls her eyes as they walk into school.

* * *

 **5 periods later Kevin, Betty, Jughead, Veronica, and Archie go into the courtyard to their usual spot to find Maxine with a blue and black guitar and an open notebook scribbling something down**

"I didn't know you play guitar!" Archie questions

Maxine's cheeks go red

"And the piano!" Betty adds

"Shut. Up." Maxine says between her teeth

"And she is also learning the drums!" Betty exclaims

"I will punch you!" Maxine warns "And i'm dead serious!" She adds

"She writes songs too! I think she wrote something for Jughead in there!" Betty grins

Maxine punches Betty in the shoulder while Betty laughs "Really betts! You had to bring that up!" Maxine yells as her cheeks grow even more red

Everyone laughs as Maxine glares daggers at Betty

"Why don't you play it for us Max" Veronica says

"I can't. That song needs to played on a piano" Maxine grins

"Well then to the music room we go" Betty says as she stands up

Maxine's grin fades

* * *

Maxine grumbles to herself as she flips a few pages backwards

"You better not laugh because it's when I just started writing, and it's really embarrassing" Maxine warns as she starts pressing notes on the piano.

She starts singing.

 _Wise men say_

 _Only fools rush in_

 _But I can't help falling in love with you_

 _Shall I stay?_

 _If I can't help falling in love with you?_

 _Like a river flows_

 _Surely to the sea_

 _Darling, so it goes_

 _Some things are meant to be_

 _Take my hand,_

 _Take my whole life, too_

 _For I can't help falling in love with you_

 _Like a river flows_

 _Surely to the sea_

 _Darling, so it goes_

 _Some things are meant to be_

 _Take my hand,_

 _Take my whole life, too_

 _For I can't help falling in love with you_

 _For I can't help falling in love with you_

She stops playing and no one moves

"So how bad was it?" She asks nervously

Veronica stands up and hugs her best friend

"It was amazing" she says

Betty and Kevin smile from ear to ear as they all wait for Jughead to do something.

Jughead gets up and hugs Maxine

"I love it" He says

Archie gets up and leaves

"What's his problem?" Maxine asks Betty before walking out

The others just stand there confused.

Maxine walks out of the room and heads to her locker to grab her books when she runs into Cheryl and her Minions.

"Oh look, theres the Cooper disappointment." Cheryl grins, Maxine just rolls her eyes

"Leave me alone Cheryl, or else." Maxine says

"Or else what?" Cheryl challenges

"Or else i'm going to go full out crazy bitch on your no good ass!" Maxine retorts

"Whatever" Cheryl scoffs as she walks away

* * *

 **So, that was Chapter One. Thoughts?**

 **I will try to update as much as possible, but I usually have extra curricular activities sooo yeah. I will post a schedule as soon as I find one that works.**

 **-E**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey peoplz! I'm back with Chapter Two! Enjoy! =D**

 **|Songs used|**

 **Give You Hell- All American Rejects**

* * *

 **Chapter Two**

 _ **Give You Hell**_

Maxine took out her diary that she hid in her third drawer of her desk hidden under a piece of wood. No one except herself knows about it. She took it out and started writing in it.

 _Dear Diary,_

 _Today was ruff. I got pushed around at school again today. Nobody knows about the make matters worse, Betty made me play one of my songs I wrote for Archie. It was terrifying. He seemed to be shocked, but I don't know, he just ran out of the room. It was humiliating. I couldn't stop crying for the longest time. He hasn't called or texted. I think I..._

Then her mom walks in.

"Hey Maxine, what are you writing"

Closes diary

"Oh nothing"

"Okay, well I just wanted to say me and your dad are going out for a little date night, so it will just be you." Alice says

"Where is Betty?"

"Oh she, Jughead, Veronica, and Archie went to Pop's." Alice rolls her eyes

"Okay, bye" Maxine grinds her teeth at the name of Archie

"See you soon, and behave, no rebellious parties because we all know out of the two of you you would be the one most likely to do so"

"Okay whatever" Maxine scoffs

Maxine puts her diary away and grabs her song book. She starts scribbling down lyrics out of anger.

 _I wake up every evening_

 _With a big smile on my face_

 _And it never feels out of place_

 _And you're still probably working_

 _At a nine to five pace_

 _I wonder how bad that tastes_

 _When you see my face_

 _Hope it gives you hell_

 _Hope it gives you hell_

 _When you walk my way_

 _Hope it gives you hell_

 _Hope it gives you hell_

 _Now where's your picket fence love?_

 _And where's that shiny car?_

 _And did it ever get you far?_

 _You never seemed so tense love_

 _I've never seen you fall so hard_

 _Do you know where you are?_

 _And truth be told I miss you_

 _And truth be told I'm lying_

 _When you see my face_

 _Hope it gives you hell_

 _Hope it gives you hell_

 _When you walk my way_

 _Hope it gives you hell_

 _Hope it gives you hell_

 _If you find a man that's worth a damn and treats you well_

 _Then he's a fool you're just as well_

 _Hope it gives you hell_

 _Hope it gives you hell_

 _Tomorrow you'll be thinking to yourself_

 _Where'd it all go wrong?_

 _But the list goes on and on_

 _And truth be told I miss you_

 _And truth be told I'm lying_

 _When you see my face_

 _Hope it gives you hell_

 _Hope it gives you hell_

 _When you walk my way_

 _Hope it gives you hell_

 _Hope it gives you hell_

 _When you find a man that's worth a damn and treats you well_

 _Then he's a fool, you're just as well_

 _Hope it gives you hell_

 _Now you'll never see_

 _What you've done to me_

 _You can take back your memories_

 _They're no good to me_

 _And here's all your lies_

 _You can look me in the eyes_

 _With the sad, sad look_

 _That you wear so well_

 _When you see my face_

 _Hope it gives you hell_

 _Hope it gives you hell_

 _When you walk my way_

 _Hope it gives you hell_

 _Hope it gives you hell_

 _When you find a man that's worth a damn and treats you well_

 _Then he's a fool you're just as well_

 _Hope it gives you hell_

 _When you see my face_

 _Hope it gives you hell_

 _Hope it gives you hell_

 _When you walk my way_

 _Hope it gives you hell_

 _Hope it gives you hell_

 _When you hear this song and you sing along but you'll never tell_

 _Then you're the fool, I'm just as well_

 _Hope it gives you hell_

 _When you hear this song_

 _I hope that it will give you hell_

 _You can sing along_

 _I hope that it puts you through hell_

Maxine closes her songbook and puts it away while making food. She sits down and starts eating when she hears a window break.

"Clean break, good job" a female voice says

"Well I learned from the best." a male voice says

"Shit" Maxine mutters as she sees two people in a black mask in the other room. She runs upstairs into her room and grabs a bat.

"Okay, shut up now, someone might be home, I heard footsteps" the female voice warns

Maxine charges down the stairs with a vice grip on the bat.

"Get the fuck out of my house" Maxine yells as she runs towards the intruders

The female rolls her eyes "you wish" she says while holding out a gun and shooting Maxine in the stomach.

"Shit" Maxine says as darkness falls over her.

* * *

 **Ooh. Will Maxine make it? What will the intruders do? Who are the intruders? Who will find her? Will it be Betty? Alice? Archie? Who knows… you'll just have to wait and see!**

 **-E**


	3. AN

I will not be continuing this story anymore. I don't really see it going anywhere. It was a good first try, but I just didn't like it, nor did I see anything more I could do with it. I will be continuing to write stories though. Thanks for the support.

je te verrai plus tard!

 **-E**

P.S. That's French for 'I'll see you later!'


End file.
